


A Quiet Eye on the Front

by unsettled



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marwen's not an idiot. He would have known even if Hani hadn't told him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Eye on the Front

Marwen's not an idiot. He would have known even if Hani hadn't told him, had known before Hani told him; but he'd given Hani the benefit of the doubt and assumed he was merely testing to see if this ... thing, between him and Roger was going to last past a night or two.

But Hani had told him, had made a point of apologizing for his delay. Which was good of him, though unnecessary. Marwen always knew what he needed to to keep Hani – and now, Roger – safe.

Safe, but not always comfortable. He hasn't got any problem with sending Roger a sly glance the next morning when they come in together, standing a little too close together, just a little obvious. Roger gives him back a startled, shy look and turns his gaze to his coffee quickly. Hani looks amused.

Hani's not amused a few weeks later, when Marwen raises and eyebrow at the ring of reddened skin peeking out from under his raised sleeve. Hani notices his glance, and flushes, as he has rarely seen Hani do, and pulls down his sleeve.

Roger, on the other hand, merely looks smug.


End file.
